


What happens in Vegas

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s trip to Vegas for a friends wedding doesn’t go quite the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> For reference this(http://www.colorgown.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Hoiday-Party-Dresses.jpg) top one is the dress Ray is wearing. Well sorta. It’s that cut but not that kinda of fabric.

“Hey Ray!” A cheerful voice comes through the speaker of Ray’s phone and he can’t help but smile.

“Hey, Cind. What’s up? How’s the planning going? I’m really excited for the wedding.”

She laughs, bright and high. “The planning’s just great…” She trails off.

“But?” Ray prompts.

“But my brothers date pulled out at the last minute. And I need you to do me a favor.”

Ray swallowed. “A favor? I don’t know any girl’s that are single right now, Cind.”

She clears her throat. “Well… That’s not exactly what the favor is.”

Ray swallows. “Oh?”

“Well, remember how you owe me that huuuge favor? Of course you do. That’s not something you really forget. But we don’t need to get into that. Anyway, the favor is… Well could you be his date?”

“But… Your brother isn’t gay?” Ray says, confused.

She laughs nervously. “I know that. But well… It’ll be easier to explain when you get to Vegas for the wedding and everything.”

Ray makes a face. “I don’t know if I like where this is going.”

“Ray, please? You owe me big time. Just come to Vegas and I’ll explain what you have to do.”

Ray huffs. “Alright. Alright fine. I’ll do it. Whatever it is.”

“Oh, thank you so much Ray! You are really the best!” He can hear the grin in her voice.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you in a few days then, Cind.”

—

“You’re kidding me right?” Ray stared at Cindy incredulously.

She shook her head, grinning. “I’m serious. It’ll be fine!”

“I’m not doing it. There is no way you can make me do this.”

She frowns. “But Ray. You owe me. I saved your life back in New York. You owe me big time for that.”

“Yeah, I know I owe you. But I am not dressing up and pretending to be a girl.”

She sticks her bottom lip out pouting. “But Ray…” She says sadly. “You owe me. Please? This is my wedding. Please?”

Ray clenches and unclenches his jaw a few times before letting out a frustrated sigh and throwing his hands up. “Oh, fine! Fine I’ll do it!”

Cindy claps happily. “Oh thank you Ray!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Ray grumbles.

“Now, we just need to get you ready for tonight.”

Ray stares at her. “Tonight? The weddings not for another 2 days.”

She shrugs. “The girls are doing a night out. And it’ll be odd if my brother and his date are here and I don’t bring her with.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“No. It was. You just didn’t know it yet.”

Ray groans. “I wish you’d just left me in New York.”

“No you don’t.” She grins and tugs him towards the bathroom. “Now come on, we have lots to do before we go out.”

—

Ray frowned and tugged at the hem of the dress he was wearing. “Is this really called for? Couldn’t I just like… wear pants or something?”

Cindy grinned. “We’re going out. In Vegas. Dresses are completely necessary. Besides, you look hot.” She winks and walks away, starting to get ready herself.

Ray frowns further and looks at himself in the mirror. Cindy had gone all out on dressing him up. He had on a sleeveless metallic gold dress that dipped low in the back and went to almost mid-thigh. Along with a pair of strappy black heels and a few bracelets. Ray ran his hand through his hair, much longer now with the addition of extensions. It flowed in gentle waves to his shoulders, all dark, matching his natural hair. She kept his makeup simple, using just foundation, liner, and a deep red lipstick. Ray studies his face in the mirror closely, and though he had on minimal makeup, he didn’t look like himself.

Cindy came back out, now changed into a short blue dress and matching heels. She grinned at him. “Ready?”

Ray made a face. “If I have too.”

She picked up his handbag and started to leave the room but stopped. “Oh! Almost forgot something.”

She turned to the vase of roses sitting on the table, plucking one from its stem. She went to Ray and tucked it behind his ear.

“There. Now it’s perfect.”

Ray fought to keep the smile from his face, as much as he hated being dressed this way, at least he got a rose. They left, meeting the other women from the bridal party and their friends in the lobby. Ray was introduced as Jamie, Cindy’s brother’s date. They greeted him cheerily and thought nothing else of the new person.

The night drug on slowly, Ray being taken from show to show and the girls getting progressively drunker and rowdier. Finally they went to a normal bar that joined with one of the more popular casinos. When the girl’s piled into the booth, Ray politely excused himself and went up to the bar. He sat plopped down onto the seat, sighing and glad to be away from the group for a little while. He ordered a coke and sipped at it slowly, hoping to kill as much time as possible.

Someone sat next to Ray and he was about to move back to the table when the voice ordering their drink caught his attention. He stared forward for a moment before sneaking a peak at the person next to him.

Joel sat there, cheeks already pink and eyelids droopy. He was clearly already tipsy. Joel turned and caught Ray staring.

“See something you like?” Joel smirked, words slightly slurred.

Ray shook his head and looked away and Joel chuckled.

“You sure?” He leaned closer to Ray. “Because your staring and blush beg to differ, gorgeous.”

Ray huffs. “I wasn’t staring.”

“Oh? So I was seeing things?”

“Yes. You probably were. You’re already drunk.”

Joel laughs and sits back a little. “Well of course I am. I had a great day in the casino today. I had to go out and celebrate. I’m Joel, by the way.”

Ray eyes him for a minute. “Jamie.”

Joel nods. “Nice to meet you. What’re you in Vegas for?”

“I’m here with a friend.”

Joel looks around. “And did they ditch you?”

“No. They did not. They’re right over there.” Ray said, turning and pointing to the group of giggling women.

“I can see why you’re sitting over here.” Joel laughs.

Ray watches him while he drinks his beer, enjoying the stretch of neck that showed when his head tilted back. Joel caught him looking again and grinned.

“You know, I’m inclined to believe you were lying earlier.”

“Oh? And just how was I lying?” Ray asks in a flippant voice.

“Cause you’re still staring.”

They sat in silence for a while before Joel turns to him. “You wanna get out of here?”

Ray looks surprised. He wasn’t expecting that and now he was unsure what to do. He would’ve actually loved to go back with Joel but he wasn’t actually a girl and that’s what Joel was expecting to go home with. He chewed his lip and Joel leaned in close.

“Go tell your friends that you’re not feeling well. I’ll meet you at the elevator to the hotel.” Joel winked and straightened, leaving Ray there stunned.

He sat at the bar for another minute before he finally made his decision. He moved back to the table, leaning down to whisper in Cindy’s ear that he was leaving for the night. She laughed happily and the others were giving him dirty looks. He looked questioningly at Cindy and she discreetly tapped her phone, signaling that she’d text him about it. He said his goodbyes and made his way out, pulling his phone out on the way.

They think you’re dating my brother. And that you’re cheating on him. Have fun and good luck. ;)

Ray groaned. He was never going to live this down with her. He made his way to the elevators and found Joel leaning against a wall nearby. His face lit up when he saw Ray approach and he hit the call button.

“Glad you could make it.” Joel gave him a hungry grin.

“Look, Joel…” The elevator dinged its arrival, interrupting him.

They got on and rode up to Joel’s floor, Ray was upset that other people were on and he couldn’t explain at least a little bit of the situation to Joel. Joel pulled him down the hall, fumbling to open his door and tugging Ray in when it was finally open. Ray was about to talk when he was shoved back against wall and Joel’s mouth was on his.

Ray let out a startled noise and Joel took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ray’s mouth. He slipped his hands down Ray’s sides and pulled him closer. Ray moaned and Joel trailed kisses down Ray’s neck.

“Look…” Ray trailed off as Joel bit into his shoulder.

Joel’s hands drifted to the hem of Ray’s dress and Ray squirmed.

“Uh… Wait-“ Ray started, but his dress was already being lifted.

Joel stopped and blinked Ray’s erection straining against the simple black panties he wore.

“Listen… I was… I tried to tell you… I just.. I-I’m sorry… I’ll just-” Ray stuttered, cheeks flushing red.

Joel blinked again before he shrugged and tugged Ray’s dress all the way off. Joel tossed it to the side and went back to biting at Ray’s neck.

Ray let out a breathy chuckle. “You’re uh… awfully okay with this…”

Joel hmmed and ran his hands down Ray’s back, cupping his ass and giving it a small squeeze. Ray moaned and slipped his hands under Joel’s shirt, running them up his chest. Joel took a step back and pulled his shirt off before leading Ray to the bed.

Ray stopped him next to it and kissed his way down Joel’s chest. Ray knelt down in front of Joel and undid his pants, sliding them down. Ray smirked and looked up at Joel, one eyebrow quirked.

Joel shrugs. “They’re lucky. You really have no room to talk seeing as you’re wearing some too.”

“Mine are simple. Yours are lacey.”

“Still no room to talk.”

Ray nodded thoughtfully and pressed a kiss to Joel’s dick through the thin fabric. Joel groaned and Ray pressed a second kiss lower before pulling Joel’s underwear off. Ray presses a third kiss to the base of Joel’s cock before slowly licking up the length. Joel groans and tangles his hands in Ray’s hair as the younger takes the head in his mouth. Ray runs his tongue up the slit before taking more of Joel in his mouth. He moves one hand to Joel’s hip and holds it tightly, the other wrapping around the base of Joel’s dick, moving in time with his mouth. Joel lets his head fall back, staring at the ceiling.

“Jesus. Your mouth moves like fucking sin.” Joel mutters, head dropping back down to stare at Ray.

Ray’s eyes flick up to look at Joel and he smirks around Joel’s cock.

“Fuck…” Joel sighs as Ray continues.

Ray slides his hand down to lightly hold Joel’s thigh and slows down, looking up at Joel expectantly.

Joel licks his lips, repositioning his hold on Ray’s hair. “You sure?”

Ray gives him a coy look and a small nod. Joel stares at him, lips slightly parted before he nods too. He tightens his hold on Ray’s hair, holding him in place. He begins to move his hips slowly. Ray hmms around him and Joel starts to thrust a little deeper and faster.

“Ah… Jesus… Fuuuuck…” Joel groans, feeling his release getting close.

He tugs Ray’s hair gently, trying to pull him off but he remains firmly in place, lips wrapped tightly around his head. He starts to move his hand, swirling his tongue around the head. Joel squeezes his eyes shut and lets go, coming in Ray’s mouth. Ray moves back slightly and Joel looks down to see the remainder of his come covering Ray’s face. Ray swallows and licks his lips slowly.

“God that’s obscene.” Joel smirks, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed.

Ray smiles and stands, wiping the remaining mess from his face before turning to leave. Joel catches his wrist, pulling Ray back so he straddled his lap.

“Oh no. You have something I can help with.” Joel places one hand on Ray’s lower back, the other one lightly palming Ray through his underwear.

Ray moans softly, bucking slightly at the touch. “You don’t have too.” He murmurs.

“Mmmm but I do. Wouldn’t be right to just leave you this hard.” Joel purrs in Ray’s ear.

Ray hmms, dropping his head to rest on Joel’s shoulder. “If you insist.”

Joel smirks and gives Ray a gentle squeeze before standing and setting Ray on the bed. He pads over to his bag and rummages around for a moment before returning to the bed. He pulls Ray’s underwear off, tossing them away then slowly crawls up onto the bed.

He leans down and presses his lips to Ray’s, one hand sliding down to grasp Ray’s cock. Ray moans, arching into the touch and Joel’s slides his tongue into the others mouth. Ray wraps his arms around Joel’s neck, scratching lightly at his shoulders. Joel gives a few more slow tugs before kissing along Ray’s jaw and neck then trailing more kisses down his chest.

Joel nudges Ray’s legs farther apart and plants himself there. He leans down, pressing more kisses to Ray’s thighs and up to his cock. He takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Ray tangles one hand in Joel’s hair, the other holding tightly to the sheets.

“Jesus…” Ray moans, arching his back.

Joel coats his fingers in the lube he grabbed earlier, tossing the bottle to the side. He runs his fingers teasingly up Ray’s thigh and slowly slides one finger in. Ray’s hand in Joel’s hair tightens and he lets out a string of curses. Joel works his finger in and out before adding a second then soon after a third. Joel releases Ray’s cock and watches the younger squirm around while his fingers worked.

“Ah… Joel… Please…” Ray moans, looking down at Joel.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me… God, just fuck me already…”

Joel smirks. “Gladly.”

Joel pulls his fingers out and Ray whines at the loss of sensation. Joel rolls on a condom and applies more lube. He tosses the tube away and hooks his arms under Ray’s legs and pulls him closer. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly. Joel stills when he’s fully in, waiting for Ray to adjust.

“I said fuck me not put your dick in me and sit there.” Ray growled, squirming more.

Joel grinned. “Feisty. I like it.”

Joel starts moving, slow thrusts for a few moments before quickly picking up his pace. Ray throws his head back and moans.

“Ahhhh… Fuck yes…”

Joel leans down and captures Ray’s lips in a kiss. Ray kisses back eagerly, moving his hips with Joel’s. Joel continues his fast pace and Ray quickly becomes a babbling mess under him. Joel reaches between them, wrapping a firm hand around Ray’s dick, pumping quickly. Ray digs his nails into Joel’s back and moans, coming across his stomach and Joel’s hand.

Ray sags slightly, breathing heavy while Joel thrusts a few more times before coming with muttered curses. He stills for a moment before pulling out and flopping over onto the bed. He tugs the condom off and tosses it in the trash before turning and pulling Ray close.

He nuzzles his neck. “Any chance I get to see you without the war paint and fake hair?” He mutters, drifting off to sleep.

Ray hmms thoughtfully, waiting for Joel to fall asleep. When Ray’s positive that Joel’s out, he slips out of bed and gets dressed quickly. He casts one last glance at Joel’s sleeping form before leaving quickly.

—

Joel awakes the next morning, brain fogging and throbbing. He stumbles out of bed, trying to piece the previous night together. He remembered that he came back with someone and turned back to the bed and found it empty. He frowned and checked the bathroom, finding it empty as well. He looked around and huffed.

“Couldn’t even leave his number.” He rummaged through his bag for clean boxers and pulled them on before something by the door caught his eye.

He walked over and picked it up, realizing it was the rose that had been tucked behind “Jamie’s” ear the night before. He chuckled, twirling the rose between his fingers. At least he had something to remember the night by.

—

Joel drummed his fingers on his desk before picking up the rose and fiddling with it again. He sighed and set it down. It’d been a week since Vegas and he was still caught up on his mystery person. He rubbed his face, deciding he needed more coffee. He stood and went down to the break room, seeing Gavin and Ray sitting at the table. HE greeted both of them as he went by and Gavin turned to face Joel.

“Hey Joel! Haven’t seen you all week! How was your trip last week? Win big?” Gavin chuckled.

Joel nodded. “Uhh yeah. Came home positive rather than negative. That’s what matters.”

Gavin nods and turns to Ray. “Hey weren’t you in Vegas last weekend too?”

Ray’s cheeks turn pink and he nods. “Uh yeah. I was there. Friend’s wedding.”

“Yeah, that’s what it was. Surprised you two didn’t see each other.” Gavin laughed.

Joel turned around. “It’s a big city Gavin.” He said rolling his eyes before he turned to Ray. “So you were in Vegas? First time?”

Ray glanced at Joel and quickly looked away, cheeks turning pinker. “Uh, yeah it was. Nice place. Didn’t really go sightseeing though. Wedding and all.”

Joel squints at him, studying him. He nods and smiles. “Glad you had a good time. Well, I need to get back to work. Try not to work to hard there boys.” He starts to walk away but stops at the stairs. “Oh, Ray, I have something I need to talk to you about. Could you stop by my office sometime today?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure thing.”

Joel nods and goes back up to his office.

A while later Ray knocks on Joel’s door frame. Joel waves him in and tells him to close the door. Ray does so and moves to stand awkwardly in front of Joel’s desk.

“You uh… wanted to talk to me?”

Joel nods and sits back. “I did.” He doesn’t continue, just studies Ray for a long moment.

“Well… uh… What was it you needed?”

Joel watches him for another moment before picking up the rose and holding it out to Ray. “Think you left something in Vegas.” He smirks.

Ray bites his lip and turns red. “I um.. Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Joel nods. “Are you sure? Cause I was thinking of maybe a repeat performance. You know, sans the makeup and fake hair.” He quirked an eyebrow.

Ray stuttered. “I.. uh… well… I mean… umm…”

“That a yes?”

Ray blushes darker before finally just nodding. Joel grins and stands, making his way around to Ray. He tucks the rose behind Ray’s ear and tilts his head up, giving him a quick kiss.

“And let me tell ya, I’m a lot better sober.” Joel said, winking.


End file.
